This invention relates to a towel rail such as a heated towel rail which is manufactured from stainless steel tubes as well as a method of manufacturing thereof.
It is known to manufacture heated towel rails from a plurality of horizontal beams which are welded to one or more vertical posts. It is difficult, cumbersome and expensive to obtain a neat weld between the respective beams and each support.
As towel rails often fulfill both practical and aesthetic functions it is important that the finished product is neatly finished with clean lines and junctions.